fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Double Assault: The X Terminal
Kirby's Double Assault is a retroactive upscale platformer for the Ninto Nundin. It was publishd by Nintendo but develoed by HeavyFlameBrothers inc. it was rated m for mature themes The game folloes the events of the bad ending of Kirby's Extra and is canon only to that ending of the game. It begins in the aftermath of the DeDeDe boss battle that gets Kirby ended up in a river. Kirby wakes up the next mroning on the river bank, and has to save a poor Turky from DeDede and MetaKnight, who have stowed treasure away on the remixed Jungle Halberd. Major Characters Kirby You know him, you love him! A berry-pink puffball whose 8 inches tall and has a hankering for sweets! Kirby first debuted in Kirby's Dreamland where he ate Waddledees, blocks, apples, and the mondaloo. He enjoys dancing with his friends and recently got into a steaming argument with his girlfriend, so try not to upset him he's feeling bad. DedeDe (Under forme) Normally this bassoon king would satiate his lust for power and evil through just steeling Kirby's cake, but in his dastardly under form, he desires reign over all of Kirbyland! His birch wood hammer will assistg him greatly, ends up in the raft MetaKnight (swordless entity) Young children is his whoallows his sneaky soul of eveil MetaKnight, no not one? MetaKnight is evil blue Kirby (spoilers, sorry :P) and, he Kirby reason, he has always hated his PNE UPS. Gosh what a jerk Exodemon Kirby's sick new cousin, Exodemon (mk. XZ) was created in the Hellious Mountains during Kirby Battle. It was hinted at during the Water Dee boss fight (who also returns as the first tutorial boss) Exodemon (mk. XZ) was born to assist in the Galaxy Raid, an ultimate bank heist during which they stole money from the Money Aliens. (Which also explains the events of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, as Magolor is a money aliem) Exodemon can cast fire, shurikens, and other ninjas to assist him in resurrecting the UnderKirby (who is actually the final boss of this game) Tabitha Kirby's girlfriend Tabitha is a beautiful, sweet, loving and intelligent girl. Kirby is lucky to have her. Yet no matter how many times he says this, and no matter how many times he pays for her lunch, she still has the nerve to get upset. ALL she ever says is "you know why i'm upset. stop asking me like i'm an idiot." I don't! I have no clue why you're so upset, Tabitha! Just answer my stupid texts already, I know you're there! She casts healing spells and has an icy mace Enemies Waddledees They extend their hands in friendship and you extend your hand in killing them Waddledoos Like waddledees, but they are ugly Bad Cake It looks just like a real cake, doesn't it... oh no, that's its plan!! Dedede Jr. A smaller forme of the greater Dedede enemy, watch for his spikey hammer swing! Knights MetaKnights loyal lackeys. They wield weapons like maces, spiked balls and chains, katanas, and shurikens. The Great Knight is the only knight other than MetaKinght himself that owns a sword, which he earned during the WaterDee Deluxe boss battle in Kirby's Cake Dash. UnderKirby ze demon whose true purpose was to rule over the Underworld but was brought to Kirbyland by Dedede. he is a manifestation of feelings such as death and greed. Bosses Exodemon (mk. ii) This earlier form of Exodemon isn't helpful to Kirby, being a Hell Kirby, and the last of his kind. Beating him will make him playable! (of course it's in his XZ forme) Emperor DedeDe Oh no! He is the ruler of everything in Kirbyland! No one in the right mind would allow this socialist ruler to take the country under (pun intended) his control! Try the black hole suck on him for secrets ;) Chancellor MetaKnight Dedede's second in command. He won't be here much longer with Needle Kirby's Nruff stare! Hell Kirby Swarm An entire army of Hell Kirbys are against the revolution! Maybe we should ask for a certain friends help (hint) Great Knight Deluxe A deluxe version of the Grate Knight. He wields a sword, giving him extra range for more hits! Items Megabomb A mega bomb that allows Kirby to blow up those pesky tigers! Great Knight's Sword one of the only two swords left in Kirbyland.. now you can finally fairly go up against tthe chancellor Katana Although they resemble swords, these alien guns aren't counted in the Annual Kirbyland Sword Census. Hell Kirby Mask Take the forme of a Hell Kirby with this scientifically engineered mask! (reference to Majora's Mask 3d) Knights' Armer Stealthy, you can sneak into the knight's firey base UnderKirby's Downfall a weapon you can't truly comprehend. it is the final ingredient in the fight against UnderKirby! Reception ever since my uncle drowned in the river near his house i knew that I had to continue his legacy of reviewing games. along with me were my friends's tim and charlie horace. we got the world's top reviewers together to check out this sick game, bro! "*burp* sorry was that a burp or my MIND BEING BLOOOOOOWN" -nippon television network "Konichiwa. watashi wa gamespot desu. arigato-gosaimasu. :3" -kevin (again dude thank you SO much for reviewing i appreciate it) "no prob ;P" -kevin "uruguay will end one day and this game is the omen of that fateful day" -IGN "kirby has never been better represented than he was in this game, the character of Exodemon (mk. XZ) I expected to be a very flat and underutilized character but they pull it off and make me cry while their at it. i didn't know what i was getting myself into, but i certainly know where i'm going from here. 4/10" -larry's gamer side Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games